


Marked

by Varewulf



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Biting, F/F, Fluff, Slightly Lewd, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Hinoka seeks out Sakura to get treated with the healing rod, but while reveals that Camilla is who caused her injuries, she doesn't want to reveal why. She doesn't feel ready to explain how her lover likes to get rough.





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with a mini-fic on Twitter comprised of two tweets about Hinoka going to Sakura to get healed from Camilla's love marks. Which I then decided I wanted to make into a full fic. I even incorporated an idea courtesy of [my friend Rose](https://twitter.com/AngryAria).
> 
> It feels like ages since I wrote my previous Camilla/Hinoka fic, but it's fun to revisit them. And fun to imagine that Camilla gets a bit rough, but Hinoka realises she actually likes it.
> 
> Things get a little lewd towards the end, but I stop short of doing anything explicit. Not in the right headspace to take it that far.

Hinoka knocked on Sakura's door as casually as she could.

"It's open," said a voice from inside.

Hinoka took a deep breath, then opened the door. "Sakura?" She looked around for her sister.

"Hinoka?" Sakura appeared to be stringing her bow. Maybe she was about to head out. "Is something wrong?"

Hinoka stepped into the room. "Um... could you use your healing rod on me? Please?" she asked, trying her best to not seem awkward.

"Huh? Are you hurt?" Sakura stood up remarkably quickly.

"No... not quite... it's just..." Hinoka couldn't think up a good lie, so she decided to tell the truth instead. "Camilla scratched me this morning."

Sakura gave Hinoka a dumbfounded look. "Why would she do that?"

Hinoka dragged her foot across the floor. "I'll tell you when you get older..."

"Hinoka..." Sakura started to pout. "I just turned 18. I'm an adult too."

"I... well, you see... um... n-no, forget it. It's private, okay?" Hinoka did not feel ready to have that talk with her little sister. "Please?"

Sakura impatiently tapped her foot for several seconds, before she sighed. "Alright... have a seat. And you should probably take your jacket off." She turned around to fetch her rod.

Hinoka sat down. "D-do I have to?" she said nervously.

"It makes it easier for me," Sakura said. "Be thankful I'm not asking you to strip."

Hinoka sighed, and did as she was told. Removing her high-collar jacket.

"Alright, this won't take lo-" Sakura paused. "What are these other marks?"

"Uh..."

"Are these teeth marks?"

Hinoka was blushing fiercely. After a moment's silence she answered: "Camilla bit me last night."

Sakura gasped. "Why?! Whoa, there's at least a dozen of them." She sounded both horrified and amazed.

"Sakura, please..." Hinoka was regretting everything. "Just use the rod? I have a meeting today. I'll owe you big time."

"Okay." Sakura raised her rod. "But I think I should talk to Camilla later."

"No, anything but that!"

"Wh-"

Suddenly the door was pushed open, interrupting whatever Sakura had been about to say.

"You've been hurt?!" It was Takumi. "I knew we couldn't trust those Nohrians!" He spun around.

"H-hey, wait-"

Hinoka tried to say something, but Takumi had already run off to somewhere.

"Great..."

There was a familiar gentle, warm tingle. Hinoka looked in the mirror. All the marks (except her old scars) were gone.

"There!" Sakura sounded satisfied. "I wonder where Takumi went, though..."

Hinoka looked back out the door that had been left open. "Hopefully nowhere he can cause trouble..."

"Are you sure you don't want me to talk to Camilla? What if she does this again?"

"Absolutely sure! Just... um... leave it to me!" Hinoka got up. "Thank you so much, Sakura. I'll pay you back somehow." And hurriedly made her exit to avoid answering any more questions.

* * *

Ryoma was sitting at his desk, reading news reports, when suddenly someone barged into the room.

"Ryoma!"

Ryoma looked up. "Takumi? Did something happen?"

"The Nohrians. They've hurt Hinoka."

"What?!" Ryoma stood up so fast he knocked over his stool. "Who? How?"

"Hinoka was full of bite marks," Takumi said. He sounded gravely serious. "She said Princess Camilla did it."

Ryoma fell silent. He stared at Takumi for a moment, then quietly walked around the desk, and right up to his younger brother. He placed a heavy hand on Takumi's shoulder, and said: "Takumi. Some things are just not our place to meddle with."

"Huh?"

"Hinoka is strong. She can take care of herself."

"But..."

"Trust me. Stay out of this. And do not bring it up with Hinoka."

"I don't get it." Takumi looked bewildered. "Why?"

"That's... I'll tell you when you get older."

Takumi's face went red. "I'm 19!"

* * *

"Hello, my sweet~," Camilla greeted Hinoka. "What's this? Your skin is all nice and smooth again."

Hinoka blushed at the memory. "Nice and scarred, you mean." She sat down on the sofa.

"I like your scars," Camilla said, and sat down next to her. "They're part of your beauty. So?"

"Mmph..." Hinoka looked up at Camilla's pretty face, and then back down at the floor. "I had a meeting today, so I asked Sakura to heal me." She put her hands over her face. "But she wanted to know what had happened. It's the most embarrassing thing I've ever experienced."

"Aw, I'm sorry," Camilla said, and put her arms around Hinoka. She hugged her close, and pressed her head against her own ample bosom.

Which didn't exactly make Hinoka cool down. "You should be." At least it was very nice, and soft. And Camilla smelled good. "You scratched a bit deep, you know. It itched."

"Oh dear, that's unfortunate." Camilla ran her fingers through Hinoka's hair. "When I see your beautiful skin, I just want to mar it. Mark you as mine. I had hoped you'd go to the meeting like that..."

"Y-you knew I had a meeting?!" Hinoka looked up at Camilla's impish expression. "You're unbelievable... you can't just... I can't..." She couldn't find the words.

"Hm?" Camilla's hand stopped moving. "Are you... regretting our arrangement?"

 _Arrangement?_ Hinoka paused. That seemed like a strange choice of word. She almost wanted to say yes, but something about Camilla's tone made it feel like it wasn't the time for tantrums or kidding around. "No," she said with a sigh. "I enjoy spending time with you." She put her arms around Camilla as best she could. "And... I don't really mind... your bites..."

"Oh my~. Truly?" Camilla's playful tone was back, and she started playing with Hinoka's short hair again.

"Just... could you maybe not bite in places that are so obvious?" Hinoka asked shyly.

"I'm not sure if I can promise that... you have such a pretty, tempting neck, after all." Camilla purred.

Hinoka pushed herself up so she could look Camilla properly in the eyes. "At least don't bite my boobs? It's really uncomfortable when I put my clothes back on."

"Hm... I guess I can try to avoid that. I know how to use a gentle touch when I want to~," Camilla teased.

"And be a little more careful with your nails, please."

"My my, you're very demanding today." Camilla looked amused rather than offended, though.

"Well... it's just..." Hinoka started blushing again. "I love you, so I want to make things clear..."

"You love..." Camilla seemed surprised for a second, but then it was gone, and she looked back to normal. "That's very sweet of you."

Hinoka wasn't sure how to read that reaction. "Don't you... love me?" She had thought that was why they were doing all this.

"... I do." Camilla smiled.

"Really?"

"Don't you trust me?"

"It's just... you hesitated." Hinoka had an uncomfortable feeling in her chest.

"Well..." Camilla sat back, and started twirling her long hair around her fingers. "Okay, I'll be honest with you. You deserve that much. I am... not good at getting close to people."

"Huh? But..."

"I'm good at playing the part, aren't I?" Camilla smiled, though it seemed sad this time. "It was a survival tactic back when we grew up in the castle. You never knew who to trust, so you played the game. Even now there aren't many I dare let close. Old habits die hard."

"Then..." Hinoka's heart sank.

Camilla gently cupped Hinoka's cheek. "No need to jump to conclusions. You have become very important to me. I hold you dear. Hence why I'm telling you this. I want you to understand." She leaned close, and placed a kiss on Hinoka's lips. "I would protect you with my life. Well, unless Corrin or Elise needed me more. Does that not count as love?"

Hinoka felt a fluttering in her stomach. "I guess so." She couldn't exactly claim to be an expert on love, but it made her happy to hear.

"Mhm~. Now, I think I've earned a reward~." Camilla let go of Hinoka's face, and moved down a little.

"Eh?" Hinoka's didn't realise what Camilla's silky smooth voice was referring to until she felt teeth bite down on her collarbone. "Ah~!"

"That's a very nice sound you made, thank you~." Camilla licked her lips, and without further ado she started undoing Hinoka's clothes.

"H-hey!"

"Hm?" Camilla looked up. "You want me to stop?"

Hinoka took a moment to think. It had started so suddenly that she hadn't had time to take in what was happening. But now that she was getting her bearings, she realised she was feeling a little worked up. "No." She shook her head. "Keep going."

Camilla smiled brightly. "Then by your leave, my pretty princess," she said, and kissed Hinoka's neck. There was a light touch of teeth, enough to make Hinoka shiver, but not a proper bite. Not yet. Camilla leaned back to get Hinoka's clothes off first. "You know, maybe I should get Elise to teach me how to use a staff. Then I could mark you, make you pristine, and mark you again as many times as I want."

Hinoka blushed fiercely. Part of her was actually excited at the idea, and she felt very embarrassed about it. As a warrior she was used to dealing with pain, but the way Camilla did it was a very different experience.

Her undershirt flew away, leaving only her chest binding, which Camilla left alone for the time being. Camilla hugged her close, chest to chest, and Hinoka could feel pointy fingernails press against her back.

"I hope you're ready," Camilla whispered.

"Um..." Hinoka swallowed. "Be a little gentle, please."

"Fufu~. I'll try." Camilla gave her a soft kiss, before she leaned her head to the side, and bit into Hinoka's shoulder.

"Aahh~!"

That was definitely going to leave a mark.


End file.
